Trick Or Treat
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Dylan Fic: Halloween with Dylan and Ellie...


Title: Trick Or Treat  
Fandom: Torchwood/Doctor Who  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Martha/Tom  
Rating: FRT  
Summary: Halloween with Dylan and Ellie..  
Author's note: This is AU and the 27th installment in the series. This takes place between Sick Day and What Makes A Family.

x

This was meant to be out on Halloween, but I got stuck until earlier today. Happy belated Halloween.

Jack had lost Dylan in the toyshop about ten minutes. Well, maybe not _lost _– he could still his son exclaiming happily every time he spotted something he liked.

"Daddy!" Dylan cried, grabbing Jack's hand and pulling him over to the Halloween costumes. "Can I get one?" he begged, holding up a pirate sword, almost poking Jack's eye out with the faux blade.

Jack rolled his eyes and gently removed the blade from his son's hand. "You already have your costume, Dyl," he reminded him. "We're looking for a costume for Monster."

Dylan pouted and folded his arms across his chest. "Why does she even have to go trick or treating?" he scowled.

The police officer fixed Dylan with a glare. "Either you both go trick or treating with granddad, or neither of you do," he ordered.

The eight-year-old huffed in annoyance and folded his arms across his chest. "Fine," he muttered.

Jack blinked in surprise. "You've been spending too much time with Gwen," he murmured, running his hand over Dylan's hair when he looked up at him in confusion. "N'mind."

They spent the next half hour looking through the costumes, trying to find something for Ellie to wear. Dylan grabbed a scary mask, holding it up. "This one?" he asked.

Jack raised an eyebrow; the mask was intended for someone dressing as a werewolf. "That's a bit too scary for Monster, don't you think?"

Dylan shrugged and threw the mask back down on the display stand. "I want to go home, dad," he whined, barely stopping short of stomping his foot.

Jack knew the feeling. He and Ianto had so much they needed to do before that night. They were having a Halloween party and the only thing that was ready, was the food. The decorations were still sitting in a carrier bag in the corner of the dining room and Jack still needed to pick up the finishing touches for his costume.

He reached for a costume, rummaging through the rack, looking for the right size, before turning to Dylan. "Come on then, kid. Best get home before your tad kills me for leaving him to decorate by himself."

x

Ianto laughed when he felt two hands on his arse. "If you want this house to be decorated before Dylan and Ellie get back, I suggest you get your hands off me."

Jack chuckled to himself, not moving his hands. Instead, he squeezed Ianto's arse tighter.

The lawyer finished hanging the skeleton and turned around to face Jack. "You're insatiable," he pointed out, looping his arms around his partner's neck. "We're already running late because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself."

Jack grinned and kissed Ianto softly. "It's not my fault you're irresistible," he replied, running his hand through Ianto's hair.

He laughed and shook his head, smiling affectionately at his lover. The door opened and two small children came running into the house.

"Hey there!" Jack exclaimed, finally releasing Ianto and hugging Ellie as she threw her arms around her daddy.

The small girl was dressed as a fairy, in the pink and purple costume Jack had bought her earlier. Dylan was wearing a tiny suit and carrying a 'sonic screwdriver' – he had been ecstatic when Ianto had found the replica Doctor Who costume several weeks before.

"Did you get lots of sweets?" Ianto asked, taking Ellie's pumpkin bag from her and looking through it.

The majority of its contents were sweets, but there was the occasional fifty pence and pound coin. He gathered the coins and put them in his pocket to put in Ellie's moneybox when he went upstairs to get changed into his Dracula costume.

Dylan had the same contents in his and Ianto did the same thing before handing their bags back to them.

"Are you ready?" Dafydd asked, entering the living room.

"Hey, da," Ianto greeted, hugging his father. "Were they okay?"

Dafydd nodded his head, "Of course they were," he assured his son. "Although, they're my grandchildren so I might be biased," he commented, hugging Jack as well.

Jack chuckled and bent down, kissing Ellie on the forehead and hugging Dylan tightly. "You behave for granddad and nana, okay? Me and tad will see you tomorrow afternoon when we come pick you up."

Ellie nodded her head, pressing a sloppy kiss on Jack's face before running over to her grandfather.

They said their goodbyes and eventually left the house, leaving Jack and Ianto alone.

Jack heaved a sigh and glanced at the time. "I suppose I'd better get going as well," he stated, running his hand down Ianto's neck and kissing him softly.

"This was your idea," Ianto replied, hugging him tightly. "It'll be worth it in the end."

x

When Martha arrived at the party, she smiled at how perfectly it was decorated. The lights were low and soft music filtered through the building. She stepped into the house dressed as a Vampire Queen, followed by a zombie Tom and an attractive woman Ianto didn't know.

"Hi," Martha grinned, walking over to where Ianto was standing with Gwen. She hugged the police officer and kissed Ianto on the cheek. "Where's Jack?" she asked curiously, looking around for her friend and frowning when she didn't see him.

"He had to go back home," Ianto replied, shaking hands with Tom. "His mam's not feeling too well, so Jack agreed to go over and look after her."

Gwen nodded her head in agreement, Jack had told her the same thing a few days ago when she had last seen her partner at work.

Martha frowned in concern. "Is everything okay?"

"I think so," Ianto nodded. "It's more of a precaution, really. I think he's just worried about being so far away."

His gaze fell on the stunning brunette Martha had arrived with. She was wearing a loose fitting top, mid thigh length skirt and low court shoes – she was already tall enough to be a supermodel; she didn't need the extra height of high heels. Her dark hair rested on her shoulders, framing her beautiful face. Around her neck, she had fastened a scarf to tie her outfit together.

Martha coughed; breaking whatever spell had been cast over Ianto. The lawyer blinked in surprised and smiled apologetically at the stranger when he realised he'd been blatantly staring.

"This is my friend Melissa," Martha introduced them. "Melissa, this is Gwen and Ianto. She was on her own, so I said she could come with us. I hope you don't mind."

Ianto shook his head. "Not at all."

Melissa smiled and looked down at her outfit bashfully. "Sorry, I'm not in costume," she apologised. "This was kind of last minute."

Ianto's eyes ran up and down her body before he could stop them. "Don't be ridiculous. You look amazing," he complimented.

Melissa beamed at Ianto and rushed forward, hugging him tightly and pressing a kiss on his cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark on his face. "You are such a sweetheart," she gushed.

Ianto smiled and took a step back, excusing himself under the excuse that he had other guests to mingle with. Melissa flashed him a brilliant smile and watched as he walked away from them, making no effort to hide the fact that she was watching his arse.

"Martha, why didn't you tell me how hot your friend is?" Melissa asked, an accusatory tone in her voice.

"He's married," Gwen commented for Martha.

Melissa shrugged her shoulders. "Good," she murmured. "I like a challenge."

x

Three hours in and the party was still going strong. Smith was standing in a corner, chatting away happily with one of Jack's friends, Donna; Martha and Tom were dancing randomly, both of them just drunk enough to not care about what people thought.

In fact it seemed as though hardly any one had left the party; except Martha's friend Melissa. She didn't seem to be anywhere in the living room or dining room.

Gwen frowned as she thought about the other woman. She hated judged people on first meetings, but for some reason she had taken an instant dislike to the way she was constantly flirting with Ianto. What irritated her more was that Ianto flirted back every time – Gwen actually suspected it wouldn't take much convincing to do more than flirting. She wished Jack was there with them so he could keep an eye on Ianto.

The female police officer headed through the crowded living room, down the busy corridor and pushed open the kitchen door, freezing in horror.

Ianto and Melissa were kissing passionately; the lawyer was even pressing the woman against the refrigerator. Gwen watched, a sick feeling rising in her stomach, as Ianto slid his hand down Melissa's leg and pushed up her skirt, stroking his fingers over her stocking-covered thigh.

Gwen let out a muffled sound and fled from the room, running through the house and into the front garden. Taking deep breaths, she looked up at the night sky wondering what to do.

x

Ianto chuckled when he heard the kitchen door slam closed. "Do you think she saw us?" he whispered, never taking his lips away from Melissa's.

Melissa nodded her head, running her long fingers through Ianto's hair. "Probably. Less talking about her, Dracula, more kissing and groping."

The lawyer grinned and pressed his erection against Melissa's hip. He deepened the kiss, roughly ploughing his tongue into her mouth as his fingers slid further and further up her leg…

x

Two hours later only Martha, Tom, Gwen and Melissa remained of the party. Ianto stood in the centre of the living room, looking around in dismay. Everything was a mess; it was worse than when Dylan and Ellie were high on sugar and had _all _their toys out.

Melissa entered the living room, grinning when she saw Ianto and sauntered over. "Hey, big boy," she whispered in his ear, running her hand down Ianto's back and squeezing his arse.

Ianto grinned and turned around, kissing Melissa softly. "Did you enjoy the party?" he murmured, running his fingers down her cheek.

Melissa nodded and opened her mouth to respond, but Gwen cut in, "What the fuck is going on?"

The pair pulled apart and looked at Gwen, both wearing looks similar to those worn by children who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

Gwen stalked across the room and slapped Ianto hard across the face. "What do you think you're doing? This is going to _kill _Jack when he gets back."

Ianto stared at Gwen in surprise; he hadn't thought she would actually hit him.

Melissa stepped in between them, holding her hands up. "I think this has gone far enough," she said.

"Don't even get me started on what I think of you," Gwen threatened. "When Jack gets back…"

"He's already here," Melissa interrupted, making Gwen frown in confusion. "Gwen, it's me," she smirked, reaching up and pulling the black wig off, revealing short brown hair.

Gwen blinked in surprise and took a step back, looking at Melissa – Jack – in confusion. "But you… He… You…"

"Melissa was my Halloween costume," Jack grinned, throwing the wig on the couch. "I thought it'd be fun to see if any of my friends recognised me. Only Ianto and Martha knew the truth – I got ready at Martha's house."

Ianto smiled and looped his arm around Jack's waist, pulling him closer. "Do you really think I'd cheat on Jack?"

This time Jack was on the receiving end of Gwen's slap. "I hate you, Jack Harkness," she stated, only this time she was grinning.

The End


End file.
